Kane
Kane is from Command and Conquer. History Panic War Treklan War End of the War When Temple Prime was assaulted by the Coalition, Kane evacuated to a Covenant Loyalist-Controlled Planet. He was spared Tartorus's wrath when the brute killed Kane's appointed leader of the Covenant Loyalists. Shadow War Resurrectal War Post-Resurrectal War After Surotrat was destroyed, Kane took advantage of the void in leadership and became the leader of the Shadow Alliance in Tartorus's place. Eventually, when Tartorus returned, however, Kane stepped aside, allowing the Jiralhanae to return to command. Foes IceBite and Kane have some unknown rivalry going, but May is the one that has a personal problem with Kane. He successfuly planted a mind-control device on May, allowing him to gain access to HS codes. Currently, he is in hiding, because, as IceBite says, 'Getting May mad, now-a-days, may be the last thing you ever do.' The damage that could happen with these codes in the wrong hands is unmesurable however he is belived to be in no position to use them and his goals are unknown. He has many followers among them is Sarah Harper, she is his second in command and unpredictable. Finding a true specific foe for Kane is hard as he is always making new moves on specific individuals. First it was Sanders with his wedding ruined and bride to be siding with Kane. Then May with the lose of critical information which allowed Kane to put bounty on Derek Sanders. Alternate Universe Versions Doom-Verse "So, when'd you finally wise up?" "I never said I joined you willingly. I merely pointed out I believed this threat to both groups could be more easilly solved if we were not squabling among ourselves." -Prime Universe IceBite and Doom-Verse Kane The Doom-Verse Kane realized the danger the Maledict posed to the galaxy, so, after the Maledict destroyed Tartorus, Kane joined the Coalition to aid them in defeating the Maledict. After the Doom-Verse Maledict's complete destruction, he completely joined the Coalition and set about to help them rebuild. Advent-Verse When the Conquerer's Initiative took over the galaxy and destroyed the Shadow Alliance, Kane was among the few to escape the CI's onslaught. With his forces, he always remained one step ahead of the enemy, and, hearing about the Defenders, deemed it best to side with them. However, everytime he tried to contact them, the CI would beat him to the meeting place, and he would not have time to warn the Defenders. When the Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran became involved, he finally contacted the Defenders successfully, where he explained what happened. Advent-Verse Natalia, deciding he was telling the truth, accepted his help. Inferno Regime-Verse As Hester Shaw's Regime heralded a new space order, in which the Shivans were the vanguard, Kane was among those who proposed an alliance with the Regime. He hosted a summit on Earth just before the Defense of Earth occured. The summit went well, and Sol became part of Hester's Regime. Six months before the end of the Regime War, Kane realized that Hester's rule would cement the Shivans' position as cosmic rulers, so he turned against Hester's Regime. The Shivans would later turn against the entire Regime, save for Hester and her family, as well as her entourage. Strangereal-Inferno SiNfinity Regime-Verse He would assist the people against the Regime. Mortal Engines-Verse Kane concerned that Hester could kill anyone who landed on Earth, so he decided to plan his battle against Hester. Gallery of Alt Universe Versions Kane.jpg|Prime Universe Kane Kane_Doom-Verse.jpg|Doom-Verse Kane Kane_Advent-Verse.png|Advent-Verse Kane Kane_Inferno_Regime-Verse.png|Inferno Regime-Verse/Mortal Engines-Verse/Strangereal-Inferno SiNfinity Regime-Verse Kane Quotes "Why try to pospone the inevitable?" - Kane taunting IceBite "Does love really conquer all?" - Kane mocking Tomcat "You appear quite the psycopath, more of one than many people consider me." "Well, at least you have a firm grasp of the obvious. (Among other things, I'm sure)"- Kane to ODST Grievous, and the latter's response. "Want to see what I can really do to one's mind?" "I will see to it that you won't control anyone's mind again." "Such big talk for such a little girl." -Kane and May Category:Characters